


Wine and Tears

by justabi



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-10
Updated: 2005-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabi/pseuds/justabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing in front of half of Metropolis hadn’t prevented tears from spilling down Clark’s face as Lex recited his vows, vows about destiny and friendship and a love of legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for slodwick's ["A Picture is Worth 1000 Words"](http://community.livejournal.com/picfor1000/) challenge.

  
The wedding had been beautiful, Lex the most handsome man he’d ever seen in a tuxedo. And Clark had it on good authority that he hadn’t looked too shabby, either, even though he had been so nervous before the ceremony he’d thrown up twice. Standing in front of half of Metropolis hadn’t prevented tears from spilling down Clark’s face as Lex recited his vows, vows about destiny and friendship and a love of legends. Jonathon and Martha Kent held hands and smiled from the front row when Clark looked back at them.

Everything was elegant, just as one would expect from a Luthor wedding, but with little touches of Smallville, none the less. The sunflowers covering every possible surface had all been grown in a field two miles from Kent Organic Farms, a field Clark had played in as a child and taken Lex to see one night when they were driving aimlessly in one of those cars so expensive their engines purred. Though the cakes had been decorated in a boutique in Metropolis, they had been baked in a kitchen in a little yellow farm house giving them the special flavor of love and home.

The wine flowed freely, allowing Clark a brief reprieve from his enforced clumsiness, loosening even his deeply ingrained prohibition against grace. He danced like he had been born to it, like he’d been dancing as long as Lex had in private boarding schools with debutantes. He let Lex cut in during the mother-son dance and take Martha for a spin across the floor. Chloe looked at him with full, sad eyes while he danced with her, but his eyes never left Lex long enough for Clark to notice. Lionel’s mane of hair flowed behind him as he claimed Martha for the next dance, but Jonathon was so happy he overlooked it just this once.

It didn’t seem possible that the normally combative, manipulative, glory hogging Luthor clan could manage to spend so much time in each other’s company without resorting to veiled threats or outright violence, but they did. It came as something of a pleasant surprise for Clark that even Lucas behaved himself, restricting himself from anything but that genetic smirk common to all Luthors. It looked better on Lex, twisting that delicious little scar in ways that made it impossible for Clark to look anywhere else, but Lex was too happy to wear that little moue on his wedding night.

More wine and Clark got teary, and professed his love to his parents and his friends like he might never see them again, like it was the last night of his life. It seemed he had an unending fountain of love to match the volume of water sliding down his face. Lex held him close and pressed the smooth skin of his face into Clark’s neck when it was finally his turn to hear Clark’s undying love.

The Luthor charm, and money, ensured that three bottles made it to the suite before Clark was lead away from reception to catcalls from Lois after a sloppy kiss undoubtedly caught on film by her camera wielding cousin, which they would no doubt tease him about for time and eternity. The warm metal band on the hand in his slid between his fingers as he was pressed into the wall of the elevator and kissed hungrily. Clark reached his free hand around, groping for the cummerbund, desperate to get to skin.

When they made it to the room, and stumbled onto the bed, pieces of matching tuxedos strewn in a trail from the private elevator. Clark bit and licked and kissed every inch of skin he could get at without breaking contact between their bodies. Sweat coated their bodies as they ground hip to hip, groin to groin, slippery hard dicks rubbing together and shooting electric fissions of pleasure up their spines, exploding behind their eyes. Clark came screaming just from that, before condoms or lube or anything but that sweet friction, eyes shut tight against the possibility he wouldn’t be able to control his arousal and burn the hotel down.

Fortunately Clark had amazing recovery time and was hard and thrusting into the fist around his cock and bucking into the cock buried in his ass in no time flat. Heat slammed against the back of his eyelids, begging to be released in red hot streams as he came again. His hands felt the body he couldn’t see, roaming over the slender hips and lightly cut abs of the closest thing Clark had ever had to perfection in a lover. Droplets of saline managed to seep out the corners of his eyes against his will the moment he was no longer filled.

He could feel the chest pressed into his back rise and fall steadily in the breathing of deep sleep, and let it lull him into slumber. They slept like that, wrapped around each other all night. A patch of sun warmed Clark’s skin as it crept from his feet up his naked thigh to his bare chest and woke him as it fell on his face, red against his cool eyelids.

As quietly as he could, Clark slipped out of the arms twined around him, and padded lightly to the bathroom the size of his bedroom back on the farm. After he relieved the pressure on his bladder, he stepped into the warm spray of the shower and let the water wash the sweat and cum and tears of the previous night from his skin. His head thunked against the shimmery tile of the wall holding him up at his back.

People got married every day. It didn’t mean anything in the grand scheme of things. Fresh tears mingled with the warm water falling on his face. In the harsh light of day, Lex had still married Lana last night, and Lucas was still in the bed Clark had fled this morning, and it hadn’t all just been a nightmare after all.


End file.
